


send nudes

by friendo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, First Meeting, Grindr, Heart-to-Heart, Humour, M/M, Nude Photos, Romance, Weddings, a bit cheesy, crying in the club except it's not a club it's a wedding, yuuri is painfully single, yuuri's very long not so good exciting day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendo/pseuds/friendo
Summary: Tatiana, Mari's adorable Russian fiancée, has a step-brother who seems to get a kick out of sending nude pictures to strangers on Grindr.Too bad that one of these strangers happens to be Yuuri.When Yuuri receives a nude photo message from "V" on his anonymous Grindr account in the middle of his sister's wedding, it doesn't take long for him to put two and two together.





	send nudes

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by a lot of things, primarily [this video](http://snaacks.tumblr.com/post/170797444863) and a very disastrous foray i had into online dating.
> 
> this was originally posted in several parts on my tumblr. i'll put a link to it in the end notes. also scroll down to check out the amazing fanart that [@rosereleasestheart](http://rosereleasestheart.tumblr.com/) drew for this fic!!! 
> 
> originally based off of [@wewritevictuuri's](http://wewritevictuuri.tumblr.com/) prompt "i want you, and i know you want me too."
> 
> pls enjoy!!

When Yuuri’s phone vibrates, he usually ignores it. He doesn’t get a lot of messages, so the vibrations are usually when he’s being notified about something else, like when Clash of Clans has been updated, or when Phichit tags him in a meme on Facebook. So he usually ignores them. Phichit’s memes are rarely emergencies.

In the middle of his sister’s wedding ceremony, it vibrates five times in quick succession. It’s in his suit pocket, which is pressed right up against the seat so the vibration is loud and unpleasant, so much so that his Aunt Reiko turns and glares at him from two rows ahead.

To ensure it doesn’t happen again, Yuuri slips the phone out of his pocket and holds it in his hands, making sure that Mari can’t see that he’s fiddling with it. He knows that if she did, she would probably kill him for not paying attention and Yuuri doesn’t see any chance of survival in a fight with Mari whether she’s in high heels or not.

It vibrates again, and the sound is muffled between Yuuri’s slightly clammy hands. He tries to ignore it but the screen of his phone lights up and Yuuri can’t help but look down.

Phichit’s tagged him in a post on Facebook, and he has fifteen new messages on Grindr.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up. He shoves the phone face down onto his lap and prays that his mother, seated on his left, and that his father, seated on his right, did not see anything. They didn’t. They’re too busy sobbing and wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs to care about what Yuuri’s doing with his phone.

When Mari and Tatiana finally kiss, his dad rubs him on the back and whispers in Yuuri’s ear.

“Jealous, eh?” Toshiya's voice is wobbly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your wedding will be next.”

Yuuri is not jealous. He enjoys being single. He may have spent most of the night before off-his-face drunk, sobbing, and propositioning random guys on Grindr with Phichit, but that was more for fun and not some kind hideous coping technique.

After the reception begins, Yuuri downs a glass of champagne and heads to the toilets. The moment he closes the cubicle door behind him, he opens the accursed app swipes into his inbox. 

Five people have sent him messages. Some are replies to Yuuri’s (and sometimes Phichit’s) drunken chat up lines from last night, but the most recent message, the one at the top, was sent just an hour ago.

He taps on the chat, already cringing in advance. “V” is a sketchy screen name, and a sketchy screen name means even sketchier messages.  

> **V:**  hey ;) 
> 
> **V:** i rlly like ur pic do you wanna meet up?
> 
> **V:**  y/n?
> 
> **V:**  here’s my location 
> 
> **V:** [link]

It’s followed by a GPS link, and it’s distressingly close to where Yuuri remembers this wedding is. GPS usually isn’t that reliable though, so Yuuri is sure they won’t bump into each other over the next few days. 

Yuuri hasn’t used Grindr a lot in the few months he’s had it on his phone - he’d always gotten too scared to actually meet up with anyone, but it’s nice to scroll through some eye candy once in a while.  He decides he’s not meeting this guy, though. He’ll probably end up dead in a ditch. 

He taps “V’s” profile image to enlarge it.

Wow. 

It’s one of the few pictures on this app where the head is mostly visible. He’s really beautiful, and the fact that he’s ripped means Yuuri lingers on the picture for a few more seconds than needed.  Whoever this guy is, he's braver than Yuuri. He'd refused to leave his own face in, for fear of anyone recognising him in real life.

Yuuri decides to scroll through the rest of the conversations. It’s mostly poorly spelt messages from Yuuri, and he's surprised most of the receptions to his attempts at compliments are very positive. 

He hears a rustling of clothing from the other cubicle and his phone vibrates. It’s another message from V.  

> **V:** pls don’t leave me on read :) 
> 
> **V:** [image]

It’s a dick pic. 

Yuuri swallows. He closes the app. 

More shuffling from the cubicle next to him reminds Yuuri that he is not alone. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and tugs at the collar of his shirt. Did someone turn up the central heating or is he imagining it?

Yuuri hears a loud zipping sound from the cubicle next door. He should probably leave now, or the guy next to him is going to think that Yuuri’s weird or has some kind of digestive problem. He moves to the sink area and washes his hands.

It’s probably the right thing to do. He feels dirty.

Yuuri hears a cubicle open behind him and goes to leave before he realises that the front part of his hair is falling into his face from the slicked back look he’d gelled it into that morning. Yuuri should probably fix this before he heads back, he reasons, or someone will suspect that he had been doing something sketchy in the bathroom.

The man washes his hands a few sinks away from Yuuri’s, and he averts his eyes.

As he tries and fails to tidy up his hair in the mirror, Yuuri decides that he will not be telling Phichit about the one time he left his sister’s wedding to look at a picture of someone’s private parts. He knows he’ll probably get it out of him eventually, but Phichit and Mari are getting closer and closer each day and Yuuri is a big fan of self-preservation.

When he turns to finally leave, the man behind him speaks up.

“You’re Mari’s brother, aren’t you?”

Yuuri stops, surprised. He’s been recognised. 

“Yeah, I am,” he says, turning around and straightening up in an effort to look as put together and friendly as possible. 

His accent is Russian, so he’s obviously from Tatiana’s side of the family. Mari and Tatiana had gotten married so quickly that the Katsukis and the Nikiforovs haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other besides planning the wedding, which Yuuri had wisely decided to stay out of.

The guy is handsome. His suit fits him really well, and he looks pretty well-built. Not to mention the silver hair.

His face looks really, really familiar.

Yuuri, alarmed, makes the sound of a dying mouse in his throat. The man hums. 

“Oh, should I introduce myself?” He smiles brightly, and hold out a hand. “My name is Viktor. I’m Tatiana’s stepbrother.”

His name begins with V.

"Oh,” Yuuri croaks.

Yuuri stares at the hand and is not sure whether he wants to touch it. He knows what he's done with it. He’s feeling a little faint.

“I’m Yuuri,” he says. 

What he does next is simple, and a classic move that Yuuri has used for years. He turns away from Viktor, leaves the bathroom only a little unsteady on his feet and then dashes back into the wedding reception as quickly as possible. 

Yuuri thinks he hears Viktor call something out to him, but that's just a sacrifice he'll have to make. It's all part of the plan. Yuuri walks away from Viktor, and then they'll move on in life without a single mention of what Viktor had sent him ten minutes ago.

He'll weave through the other wedding guests to avoid being caught, just like the spies in a movie Yuuri can't remember the name of, and then he'll see Mari and Tatiana looking so lovestruck and happy together that Yuuri will feel his heart ache with envy and immediately feel guilty for it.

Wait. That's not part of the plan.

Across the room, he spots Mari and Tatiana at the centre table giggling and feeding each other champagne.

“I need some alcohol,” Yuuri mutters.

“Good idea,” Viktor says from behind him, making Yuuri jump. Viktor smiles and runs a hand through his hair, leaving it as perfectly tousled as it was before. “Hi! Sorry about that, I just thought I’d follow you. We’ll be sitting at the same table, after all.”

“Uh, yeah,” Yuuri stutters. ”I… Let me get us some champagne,” he says, trying to find his fastest escape route.

“Aha!”

Viktor’s eyes lock on to something behind Yuuri, and before he can blink Viktor has snagged two flutes of champagne from one of the passing attendants and is pressing one into Yuuri’s hands.

“Let’s find our sisters before they scold us for trying to skip the rest of the wedding,” Viktor says good-naturedly. He places a light hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and steers him towards the main table. Yuuri is not sure about the physical contact, but when Mari spots him and glares at him murderously, he finds the warm grip rather comforting. Tatiana smiles at Yuuri politely, and Yuuri nods his head towards her.

“Hello Yuuri, Vitya,” Tatiana says sweetly. Her voice is high pitched and she’s a small wisp of a thing, especially surrounded by the puffy white skirt of her wedding dress.

 _I’ve seen your brother’s penis,_  Yuuri thinks.

“Where have you been?” Mari demands, eyeing him up and down.

“Nowhere,” Yuuri says quickly. His sister looks unimpressed.

Mari’s dress is a lot less flashy, but it’s obvious that Tatiana had forced her into something a little more flowery than usual. Yuuri’s never seen her in anything embroidered unless their mother had forced them into it, and she’d usually taken her childish anger out on Yuuri afterwards. Yuuri shudders.

“ _Zolotse_ , it’s okay. Yuuri’s been out having fun like everyone else,” Tatiana coos. She strokes Mari’s forearm. “Just like we’re having fun. We’re having fun, aren’t we?”

Mari nods. She sighs. “Yes. Sorry. I’m just stressed from all the planning. The adrenalin, you know.”

Underneath all the makeup, Mari does look a little tired. She’s been running around with Tatiana for months trying to make sure everything is perfect. Yuuri wonders why she didn’t just hire a wedding planner.

“You sound like you need more champagne,” Viktor jokes, and gestures with his flute. Mari snorts.

Having suddenly remembered that he also has champagne, Yuuri knocks back half of his glass in one go.

“Looks like you’re enjoying the alcohol, little bro,” Mari says, her tone lighter this time. “Take it easy. We’ve only planned this wedding to accommodate one drunk Katsuki, and Dad’s had a bit too much to drink already.”

“Oh God,” Yuuri groans. He wonders if he's going to take off his shirt again.

“Viktor, you didn’t tell me you knew Yuuri already,” Tatiana says, pleased.  

Viktor opens his mouth to reply. Yuuri cuts him off.

“We don’t,” he says hastily. “Not really. But he’s been very friendly.”

Yuuri feels like he needs to take charge of the situation or someone will somehow find out about his and Viktor’s dirty secret, no matter how one-sided it is.

Mari raises an eyebrow. Tatiana looks elated, and a glance at Viktor tells him that he’s smiling too, for some reason.

“That makes me so happy!" Tatiana giggles. "I’ve been so worried because our families really haven’t mingled that much yet.” She stands up from her chair with great effort, pushing her many skirts out of the way. She looks at Mari, who nods. “Sorry for cutting this short, but I think we need to announce that it’s time for dinner.”

Viktor and Yuuri do indeed end up sitting at the same table. Viktor’s about three seats away to the other side of the married couple and Yuuri’s surrounded by both his and Tatiana’s parents.

The food is very good. Tatiana’s parents are well spoken and obviously wealthy, but not so much so that they come across as overbearing.

“We were so happy that our Tatiana had attached herself to a lovely girl like Mari,” Tatiana’s mother drawls in her thick Russian accent. “Grigory and I were reminded of our wedding, oh, wasn’t it lovely darling?”

Grigory grunts through a mouthful of potato dauphinoise. Yuuri’s mother claps her hands delighted.

“We were thinking the same thing!” she exclaims. “During the ceremony, I was filled with so many happy memories!”

Hiroko is exuberant and rosy-cheeked, but the alcohol hasn’t hit her nearly as much as his father.

“Yuuri,” Toshiya slurs, his glasses askew and his tie half-dipped in gravy, “you are going to get married someday, aren’t you? Me and your mother just worry sometimes, you know.” Toshiya’s eyes get all shiny, and his voice is wobbly again. “W-we want you to be happy, and love is so  _beautiful_ , and–”

Toshiya starts sobbing.

“It’s okay, dear,” Hiroko says calmly. She takes her husband’s hand and rubs her thumbs over it gently. “No matter what happens, he’ll always have  _our_  love.”

Yuuri, frankly, is disgusted by this display.  

His phone vibrates. It’s resting on top of the table, next to the unused cutlery for the next course.

Hiroko adjusts her glasses and peers at it from across the table. “A message, Yuu-kun?”

“Um, yeah,” he mumbles. “I’ll check later.”

He's already made a bad impression on Viktor. He doesn't want to make a bad impression on his parents. Or parent. He doesn't really know what the stepbrother situation is about.

Tatiana's mother dabs her mouth delicately with a napkin and offers Yuuri a warm smile.

“So, Yuuri, does that mean you’re single?” she asks. Yuuri feels himself go cold.

“Oh, our Yuuri is still as single as anything,” Hiroko giggles. “He’s only brought one guy home to us so far, isn’t that right Toshi?”

Yuuri’s father seems to have recovered from his emotional outburst.

“Yes, that’s right,” Toshiya says loudly. “Now, what was his name…? Jim? Jimmy?”

“Jamie,” Yuuri mutters.

“Oh yes! Jamie! Now he was a weird one, wasn’t he?”

“Yes, yes!” Hiroko laughs. “After he got into a drinking contest with Toshi, he threw up all over the front lawn!”

Tatiana’s mother covers her mouth to hide her own chuckling. “I have a few good stories about Tatiana’s exes as well. One time she brought home…”

Yuuri decides to tune out the rest of the story. He didn’t realise that the conversation at a wedding would be so geared towards being single. And being not-single. He decides to give up on the guise of being interested and checks his phone instead.

One notification. It’s Grindr. 

Yuuri suppresses the urge to sigh. He considers ignoring it and rejoining the conversation but it’s still on the topic of marriage and romance, so he hides the phone under the table and opens it.    

> **V:**  sorry was that too forward? :)

This time Yuuri does sigh.

He leans a little further back in his chair and peeks past Mari and Tatiana. Viktor’s sitting surrounded by a group of Nikiforovs and some of Yuuri’s extended family. His head is down and his phone is in his hand. He’s smirking to himself, and this annoys Yuuri immensely.

_Why are you doing this? Why are you sending Grindr messages and unsolicited nudes in the middle of your sister’s wedding?_

Furious, he types back a quick reply.    

> **Yuuri:**  Please stop messaging me

_Ah,_  Yuuri realises belatedly,  _now **I’m**  sending Grindr messages in the middle of my sister’s wedding._

He's just as bad as Viktor. Well, maybe not that bad. The thought of seeing that picture makes Yuuri feel a little queasy again.

“Little bro, what are you doing? Are you okay?” It’s Mari. She’d spent most of the meal talking quietly with Tatiana, but now she’s looking at him with mild concern.

Yuuri straightens up immediately and locks his phone.

“N-nothing. I’m doing nothing. Just…” He trails off, trying to think of something to get her off his back. Mari watches him expectantly. “Just thinking! Yeah. That’s what I’m doing.”

Mari doesn’t look impressed by his answer, but she shrugs and lets it slide. “Well, alright then. Just wanted to make sure that you’re having fun.”

Yuuri feels his phone vibrate in his lap.

“I’m having a great time,” he says through gritted teeth.

Dinner finishes and the toasts begin. Waiters dash from table to table to refill wine glass after wine glass. The chattering and murmuring of the hall dies down when Grigory stands up from his seat with a low huff and a microphone in hand.

His toast is brief. He welcomes everyone to the reception and gives a brief outline of the events for the rest of the night, before he raises a full wine glass to the rest of the room. It looks so thin and fragile in his big, meaty hand that Yuuri’s worried he’ll snap it in two.

“My dear Tatiana." His voice is low and growly, but his eyes are soft, and when he turns to his daughter and her fiancée, they beam at him. Through the beard, a small smile finds its way onto his face.

“Nothing can prepare a father for the day that their daughter will be married,” he rumbles into the microphone. “I always knew it would happen. From the moment I held you in my arms, I knew that someday, this beautiful girl would leave me. And here you are, a beautiful woman with a beautiful bride. We are so proud of you.”

The speech is solemn. His wife's is too, and they both relate to the wedding guests tales of Tatiana as she was growing up and impart life lessons that they'd both learnt from their marriage.

The applause afterwards is long and enthusiastic, and Yuuri definitely spots a few people wiping their eyes as they both sit down. Even Yuuri feels his getting a bit watery. He always cries at the climaxes in romantic comedies, so it makes sense he'd want to cry here too.

Hiroko’s speech is just as emotional.

“Mari, one day when you were small you came up to me and asked me a very important question. You asked me, ‘How do you know you love someone?‘”

She clings the microphone to her chest and croons her words to the couple, her eyes wide and glistening as if she is holding herself back from bursting into floods of tears.

“It looks like you’ve answered it for yourself. Your father and I are so happy that you've found someone that you love and that loves you too. “

"I never said that to her," Yuuri hears Mari mutter in Tatiana's ear.

Toshiya doesn’t give a speech after Hiroko finishes hers. Yuuri has a vague recollection of him writing one, but he’s sitting a little too crooked in his seat without Hiroko to support him, which leads him to seriously doubt the ability of his father to stand up for any longer than five minutes without falling over or bursting into tears. It skips right over to Viktor, whose speech is lighter and more upbeat.

“Tanya,” he says after he stands up, beaming down at her, “from the moment we met each other as kids, I always thought you were one of the most irritating people I have ever met. You're just as much of a crybaby as you were back then." He pauses and grins while he waits for the laughter to die down.

Tatiana laughs the loudest. She’s been crying from the moment her father had opened his mouth, and Mari has been passing her a steady stream of dinner napkins for her to blow her nose with.

When Viktor finishes, it’s Yuuri’s turn. He swallows down his nerves, stands up from his seat and tries to flatten out the index cards he’s been crushing between his hands throughout the entire toast.

“Mari's shown me a lot of things in life," Yuuri reads off of his first card, head down after clearing his throat. "The school of Mari didn't really have the best curriculum, but she definitely got the job done." 

Yuuri looks up and lets his gaze slide over the sea of faces all turned towards him. He gives a wry smile, letting memories of his childhood wash over him.

"She showed me how to light my first cigarette. She bought me my first beer. Mari even drove me to my first house party. I don't remember most of it, but I certainly learnt a lot. Mari was there for me through thick and thin, even when that involved standing over me while I vomited into one of my classmate's toilets."

Chuckles and mock-gasps from the other guests.

"I was definitely the annoying kid brother. I was a big crybaby too," he says, briefly glancing at Tatiana. "I don't regret it at all, though. When I look at you, I will always see my scary big sister. But not only that; I see an amazingly strong woman who has worked so hard for what she has today. Not only do you support yourself, you always put your effort into supporting everyone around you."

"Having Tatiana by your side has only made you shine that much more. Please, continue to shine as much as you are. Tatiana, while I haven't known you for as long as I have known Mari, you are just as strong and beautiful as my sister is."

"What you both have is special. I can only hope that someday I'll find it for myself."

He pauses and looks up again. He lowers the index cards and stands there a little awkwardly as the people around him applaud and cheer.

"Thank you." His voice cracks when he says it, so he's lucky that no one can hear him now. Yuuri sits down in his seat.

Tatiana is dabbing at her eyes with a napkin again, and Mari's eyes are shiny. When he sits down, his sister curls an arm around his shoulders and gives him half an embrace.

"Thanks so much, Yuuri," Tatiana hiccups.

Mari nods. 

"You really will, Yuuri," she says. Her eyes are warm. "Find it, I mean. I never thought I would, and look at me now! I'm married! We might even have kids someday. You just have to be patient."

"Yeah," Yuuri says quietly. He really, really hopes so.

When the toast is finished, they down their glasses of wine and after that they down the vodka that Yuuri hadn’t even realised was there. It burns down his throat and Yuuri wants something to chase it, but the water jug is empty.

Oh well. He guesses he'll help himself to more vodka.

Yuuri learns from Mari that there’s supposed to be a short break before the cutting of the cake. People begin to leave their tables and excuse themselves, either to the bathroom or to mill around on the small dance floor in the centre of the venue. Through giggles, Yuuri’s parents tell him that they’re going to have their photo taken with Tatiana’s parents outside before the sun sets.

When Yuuri gets up from his seat he spots Viktor sitting by himself at his end of the table and feels a strange, sudden urge to go and talk to him. He knows this isn't according to plan, but as he watches him a heavy sense of finality settles over him. 

Yuuri should tell him. He deserves to know.

He flags down a waiter, downs a glass of champagne and marches over to Viktor's seat. 

"Viktor," Yuuri says firmly. He wants to get this over and done with before he loses his nerve.

Viktor hasn't noticed his approach, so Yuuri's just staring at his back. His shoulders are moving up and down as if he's laughing, and Yuuri wonders what it is on Viktor's phone that's so funny.

"Viktor," he says again.

When Viktor turns, Yuuri immediately backs away. He's not laughing at all.

Viktor's eyes are red and puffy and tears are streaming down his face. Sobs rack Viktor’s body and he clutches his phone to his chest like a lifeline.

Yuuri’s phone vibrates in his pocket. A little reluctant to take his eyes off of Viktor, he pulls it out from his pocket. Three new Grindr messages.    

> **V:** sorry
> 
> **V:** yuri? im sorry
> 
> **V:** ii  m,,a..m  oss so,, sorryy

Ah. 

A few empty bottles of Vodka sit in the middle of the table, alongside a collection of cheap plastic shot glasses. Yuuri shakes his head in disapproval. So this is the power of the Nikiforovs. This part of the table seem to have taken the wedding toasts very seriously. 

“…Are you okay Viktor?” Yuuri says gently. 

He edges a bit closer to Viktor, and when he doesn’t lash out immediately he decides to perch on the seat next to him. Viktor doesn't respond, so he tries again. 

“Viktor, what’s wrong?” 

It seems to take a while for Viktor to pull himself together.

"I-I'm just, I'm so..." Viktor sniffs loudly, and Yuuri notices that his nose is leaking slightly. ". _.._ I'm sick of it. _"_

 Yuuri frowns. He's never been good at comforting people, but his blood alcohol content is at a decent level, so he's willing to try.

"I don't want to be single," Viktor whines.

The gods are laughing at Yuuri. He can tell. He's changed his mind. He doesn't feel like comforting him anymore. 

Viktor hunches into himself and covers his face with his hands, muffling the sound of his sobbing.

Yuuri looks around. No one seems to have noticed this poor, delirious man drinking himself into oblivion. Yuuri decides he won’t tell Mari or Tatiana about this. They’re stressed enough as it is.

A bit haltingly, he raises a hand and rests it lightly on Viktor’s shoulder. He tries to remember all of the instances in college where he’d had to help someone who’d drunk too much and leans down in his seat until he’s at Viktor’s eye level.

“Viktor? What can I do to help you?” Yuuri asks, slowly and clearly.

Viktor removes his hands from his face and folds them neatly in his lap, eyes directed downwards. His face is flushed, and his lip is still quivering.

“Can you be my boyfriend?” he whispers.

“I can’t be your boyfriend,” Yuuri deadpans.

“Oh,” Viktor mews pitifully. He sniffs. He sobs. Now he’s crying again.  _Great,_ Yuuri thinks,  _you’re such a great guy. You just made the poor drunk man cry. What are you going to do now?_

“Okay Viktor,” Yuuri says, “I’m going to try and get you standing. Let’s get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up.”

He wraps an arm underneath Viktor’s armpits and heaves. Viktor doesn’t cooperate and just sits there, his head lolling forward and his sobbing getting louder and louder.

“Viktor,” Yuuri hisses. He can probably pick him up if he tries really hard, but he doesn’t want to make more of a scene than they already are.

“It’s okay,” Viktor whimpers, “I’ll just… stay here. I just need… a few moments.”

“I'll give you a few moments, and then we can go. I'm not going to leave you like this.”

Suddenly Viktor sits up, and Yuuri rocks back so their heads don’t collide. His eyes are clear and alert, and he meets Yuuri’s eyes for the first time since he’d found him. It’s an intense stare, as if Viktor has come to some kind of profound conclusion.

“I think I’m going to vomit,” Viktor moans.

“Not here, you aren’t. Come on, up you go.”

To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor staggers up from his seat. He steps in to stop him from falling sideways by wrapping one of Viktor’s arms around his shoulders and tucking an arm around Viktor’s side.

“This way,” Yuuri murmurs. Viktor groans. “Come on, just keep walking. We’re almost there.”

He makes sure to keep to the sides of the room so Viktor’s appearance doesn’t alarm anyone. It’s hard to walk in a straight line with a grown man leaning most of his weight on one shoulder, but they manage. Yuuri decides to forgo the closer toilets for the more secluded ones. Even though it's difficult and even more time-consuming to get Viktor up the extra flight of stairs, he doesn't want to risk anyone seeing them.

Once they’re inside, he pushes him into a cubicle and steps back.

“Go ahead,” Yuuri says.

Viktor blinks at him blearily.

“Go,” Yuuri repeats. “You said you were going to be sick.”

Viktor shakes his head. He runs his hand over his face and sighs heavily.

“Ah… I think I feel better now,” he croaks. “Let me just…”

He staggers over to the sink and opens the tap, clumsily splashing water onto his face and getting his tie soaked. When he’s finished, he leans heavily on the sink and stares at himself in the mirror.

“Wow,” Viktor says, squinting at his reflection, water still dripping from his face and into the basin.

“Are you okay now?”

Viktor swings around to face Yuuri, stumbling a little as his momentum catches up with him. He’s blinking water out of his eyes, and his mouth is twisted into a scowl.

“Yes,” he says, “but I think I’ll need to sit down for a while.”

Yuuri nods. “Fair enough.”

He does not expect Viktor to slip down the side of the sink and onto the floor, but he does. He pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on top. Yuuri’s still standing in the centre of the bathroom, and he feels a little awkward.

“You don’t want to go back to the reception?” Yuuri asks hesitantly. “I think they’re cutting the cake soon.”

Viktor sighs. He’s a lot calmer now. His eyes are still red and his face is still flushed, but he’s subdued and flat, as if there’s a weight on his back and he’s not strong enough to hold it up.

“I want to go back,” Viktor says dimly, “but I don’t know if I can. It’s just too hard to be around family right now.”

Yuuri thinks it would be so much easier to accept this and return to the ceremony by himself, where the free champagne and canapés are still being passed around, and Yuuko and Takeshi and his parents are probably partying the house down. But for some reason, he doesn’t.

Instead, he takes a seat a metre away from Viktor, on the ground and cross-legged.

Viktor watches him warily. “You’re not going back,” he states.

“It’s hard for me too," Yuuri says.

Viktor’s silent for a moment and the corner of his lip quirks up. “Is your reason as pathetic as mine?”

 _Is yours because I rejected you on Grindr?_ Yuuri thinks. Viktor looks so sad. It can’t be all because of some stupid app. He wonders if now is the time to let Viktor know exactly who he’d been messaging, but realises that doing that would be like kicking a sick puppy.

“I don’t want to go back,” Yuuri replies, after a bit of thought, “because I’m single and everyone else in my family isn’t. That’s pretty pathetic, isn’t it?”

For a moment, Viktor looks surprised. Then he laughs, and it echoes throughout the whole bathroom.

“It’s almost similar to mine. Still not as pathetic though,” Viktor says, grinning.

“What’s yours?”

Viktor’s smile falters. “I broke up with my partner.” He’s still smiling as he examines the bathroom tile in front of him and his hair falls, partially obscuring his eyes. “They were supposed to come with me today, but it didn’t work out.” He pauses. “So… like I said, it’s hard.”

Yuuri’s heart drops.

“Viktor,” he says softly, “I’m so sorry.”

Viktor moves a hand to one of his eyes and brings it back down again to look at his fingertips.

“Ha,” Viktor says, voice strangled. “Look at me, I’m crying again.”

He watches, panic rising in his chest, as tears roll once more down Viktor’s face. “Do you–um, do you need a hug?”

Viktor shakes his head. “It’s okay. I barely know you. I really should have gotten over it by now.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, unsure.

Viktor huffs out a sigh and buries his head in his knees. “I’m thirsty,” he says, muffled.

“Well, let’s go back and get some water,” Yuuri suggests. “Can you walk?”

Viktor, head still down, nods.

Yuuri gets up and stretches his legs. He holds out a hand to Viktor, and he takes it, helping him up and letting Viktor rest on the sink for a few moments to regain his bearings and wipe his eyes.

“Come on,” Yuuri says as he leads Viktor out of the bathroom and into the hallway.  “Let’s go back, find some water, and hopefully we’ll still be there in time for cake.”

He turns and smiles at Viktor, hoping his nervousness isn’t showing in his expression.

“Okay,” Viktor says quietly.

When they get back to the hall, the lights have been dimmed and the scheduled live band have set themselves up in the corner. They’re loud and energetic, playing an upbeat pop song from a few years ago. To Yuuri’s disappointment, the cake is gone, and to his horror he realises that they'd missed the first dance.

“Yuuri!” someone calls. It’s not Viktor, who is standing a little behind Yuuri and looking vaguely confused.

Yuuri looks around, but he can’t see where the voice is coming from. Someone grabs his arm, and suddenly Yuuko is in front of him looking a little cross.

“Yuuri-kun, I’ve been looking for you! I haven’t seen you since dinner started.”

She’d wriggled her way from the dancefloor and her hair is slightly tangled with sweat. Behind her, Yuuri can see Takeshi slowly making his way over, his large size making it more difficult for him to weave through the crowd as quickly as his wife.  

“Sorry, Yuu-chan. I was using the bathroom.”

“You look too put together! You should come and dance with us,” she scolds him, patting his shoulder and looking Yuuri up and down. She spots Viktor behind him and waves. “Oh! Hello! Are you Tati’s brother?”

“Step-brother,” Yuuri corrects. A sudden wave of protectiveness over Viktor washes over him.   _Poor Viktor_ , Yuuri thinks,  _he’s just had a crying fit and now Yuuko’s all over him._

Viktor dips his head politely and offers her a tired smile. “That’s right. I’m Viktor. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Viktor,” Yuuko coos.

Unlike with Yuuri, Viktor does not offer his hand for a handshake. Which reminds him - they’re still holding hands. Hastily, Yuuri lets go. Viktor blinks at him as if he hadn’t realised it either.

They both flinch when Takeshi seems to pop up out of nowhere.

“Yuuri!” he shouts, slinging an arm around his wife and making her giggle. “And you’re Viktor, right? Come on, hurry up and start dancing!”

Yuuko takes Yuuri’s arm, and Takeshi takes Viktor’s arm, and suddenly Yuuri finds both him and Viktor being dragged into the centre of the dance floor. They’re not too gentle about it either; Yuuri gets a few facefuls of people’s hair and shoulders, and when they finally stop he’s breathless and Viktor has started giggling.

Takeshi looks at Viktor strangely. “You’ve had a lot to drink, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Viktor laughs, and starts dancing.

He’s not too bad. Actually, he’s great. Even though he’s still quite drunk, he’s hitting all the beats and setting a good rhythm. After he sees a few body rolls, Yuuri’s wondered if he’s professionally trained at one point in his life.

Takeshi’s bellowing laughter cuts through Yuuri’s thoughts, and he watches, alarmed, as Takeshi starts to dance too. It’s nowhere near as coordinated as Viktor’s. He’s throwing his weight about in a way that is almost violent, and when the chorus begins he shout-mumbles the words. Yuuri and Viktor have to dodge a few outstretched arms and legs.

Yuuko’s giggling reaches a pitch so high Yuuri’s sure only dogs can hear it. She joins in, bopping along to the beat and shaking her hips. Viktor catches Yuuri’s eye and beckons him into their circle.

“Dance!” he shouts, waving his arms wildly. "Dance battle!”

Yuuri didn’t major in dance for nothing. He rips off his tie, undoes his top button and lets loose.

Yuuko squeals. He can hear Takeshi egging him on and Viktor’s gasps of amazement as he grabs Yuuko and dips her low, extending her across the floor and almost knocking into a group of people nearby. The moment he releases her, Viktor jumps into his arms. Yuuri laughs and dips him too.

“Wow!” Viktor gasps again, almost upside down. “You win!”

Yuuri tones it down a little after winning the title, but he does giggle about it. He hasn’t danced in ages, and it’s great to forget all of the stress and anxiety that he’d been feeling earlier. He hopes Viktor feels the same too.

The song ends. The band pauses for a moment, then quickly moves onto the next song. It’s a slow, acoustic cover of a love song from the eighties. Yuuri immediately recognises it. It’s one of Mari’s favourites.

He feels a tug on his arm. Yuuko moves onto her tiptoes and cups his ear.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Yuuri,” Yuuko whispers.

“Huh?”

She moves back and beams at him before she takes Takeshi’s hand and pulls him away from the circle. He watches her wrap her arms around his neck, and Takeshi stares down at her like she’s something rare and precious. They start to sway to the beat, perfectly in sync. Yuuri once more feels a pang of jealousy.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri hears behind him.

He turns. Viktor’s standing alone, his eyes glittering in the disco lights, his hair a mess and a goofy smile on his face. He’s holding a hand out towards Yuuri.

Yuuri stares at it stupidly for a few seconds before it registers in his brain what Viktor is probably trying to say.

“You want to dance with me?” he asks, bewildered.

“Of course,” Viktor says, as if Yuuri’s question offended him. “You’ve done so much for me. I owe you this much.”

Deciding not to think too hard about how close they are to each other, he takes Viktor’s hand. Viktor moves it to his shoulder, and Yuuri moves his other arm so they’re both wrapped around Viktor’s upper half. He feels Viktor’s hands rest lightly on his waist.

Yuuri stares at Viktor’s face. He doesn’t have much else to look at. Viktor, who looks infinitely calmer than Yuuri is feeling, gazes back at him. He hopes he doesn’t step on Viktor’s feet.

“Should we start moving?” Viktor says. He's smirking.

Yuuri swallows thickly.  “Uh, yes. Yes, let’s do that.”

It takes a few moments for them to find their rhythm, but soon they’re moving together to the music, just like all of the couples around them. One step here, one step there, turn. Yuuri remembers this from high school.

As they dance, Yuuri’s mind wanders. He examines and re-examines Viktor’s face. The shadows and highlights shift and curl around his features as they move. He realises that Viktor actually has a really nice jawline, and his eyebrows are expertly groomed. He wonders if he pays someone to do that.

They don’t really talk much at all. Yuuri realises this, and after a while the silence begins to feel like it’s crushing him from the inside out.

“This is nice,” Yuuri says.

“It is,” Viktor replies.  

They don’t say any more than that. They just dance.

It seems to Yuuri as if both his and Viktor’s bodies are blurring into one. He doesn’t think about what steps he’s taking. They move, just as the universe wills them to.

Slowly, little by little, their faces get closer and closer, until Yuuri can smell the faint champagne on Viktor’s breath and he can count each of Viktor’s eyelashes.

Yuuri feels something drawing him in. They’re close, so close that by instinct Yuuri's eyes begin to slide shut, and Viktor's closing his, and suddenly--

And suddenly, a single thought, a single recollection crashes into Yuuri’s mind like a shining beacon.

“Yousentmeadickpicongrindr,” Yuuri blurts out.

Oops.

Viktor steps on Yuuri’s foot, which causes Yuuri to step on Viktor’s. They stop.

“Sorry,” Viktor apologises hastily, shuffling back a little. “What did you say?”

Viktor starts up the dance again, and Yuuri feels himself go bright red.

“You sent,” Yuuri starts, and pauses. He could stop right here. He could pretend the whole ordeal never happened.

 _No,_ he concludes,  _this is the way this was destined to end._

“You sent me an… intimate picture earlier,” Yuuri tries again. “On Grindr.”

Viktor stops again, and Yuuri almost trips over his own feet. His brow is furrowed, and he’s frowning at him.

“What?” he asks.

“You sent me-–”

Yuuri stops when he feels the hands on his waist spasm and tighten. Suddenly they release him and Viktor’s stepping back. He’s shaking his head. His eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, his voice ragged. “You’re Yuuri.”

Viktor’s gone completely pale, and Yuuri feels like crying.  _Yes,_  he thinks, _I’m Yuuri!_

“Yuuri,” Viktor repeats. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he stops and Yuuri is amazed to see Viktor blush all the way from his shirt collar to his hairline. “I sent you–”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor whispers.

Or at least that’s what Yuuri thinks he says, because the music is still going and lip reading is hard.

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s shoulders and squeezes them, meeting Yuuri’s eyes with an intense stare. Yuuri blinks back, a little terrified.

“Er,” says Yuuri.

“Yuuri.  _I am so sorry,_ ” Viktor says, horrified.

Someone jostles Viktor and sends him lurching forward. Yuuri has to catch Viktor in his arms and Viktor does nothing to try and stand back up. He keeps his gaze downwards and stays, half crouched, on the floor. Viktor keeps shaking his head.

Yuuri suddenly remembers that Viktor is still quite drunk.

With Viktor kneeling like this, the other couples on the dance floor are starting to stare. Yuuri pulls Viktor up and releases him, leaving Viktor to stumble upright the rest of the way.

“Viktor--it really is okay,” Yuuri says. “It was obviously just a coincidence. I just felt like you had to know.”

Viktor keeps his head down. He’s wavering slightly.

“Oh, and also,” Yuuri adds, “it’s probably best to ask before sending pictures like that. It’s kind of rude if you don’t.”

“I knew it,” Viktor says to the ground, scowling. “I knew Chris was lying. He told me that you had to send it in every first message. He said it was the rules.” He sniffs. “I knew I shouldn’t have told him it was my first time using a hook-up app.”

“I’m more concerned about why you were trying to use a hook-up app in the middle of your step sister’s wedding.”

Viktor wilts. He fiddles with the end of his tie and doesn’t meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Well, you know,” he says slowly, as if he is trying to choose his words carefully. “I was feeling emotional today. So I thought I’d… ride it out, so to speak.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasps. Viktor looks up, surprised. “That’s unhealthy,” Yuuri scolds him. “And imagine if Tatiana found out what you were doing. She would kill you!”

Viktor breaks out into a wobbly smile. He chuckles and scratches the side of his head. “Yeah. If someone saw me bring someone back to the hotel I guess Tanya would kill me on sight.”

“Why would I kill you?”

Viktor and Yuuri jump. Tatiana’s standing right there, with Mari right beside her. It looks like they’ve been dancing too because they’re sweaty and their hair is looking a lot crazier than when he’d seen them at dinner.

“Nothing,” Viktor says, recovering quickly. Not quickly enough. His step-sister’s eyes narrow into slits.

“You’re in trouble, Vitya,” she growls. “You weren’t there for the cutting of the cake.  _You’re_  the one helped me pick out the flavour when Mari and I couldn’t decide. You couldn’t even turn up for the main event?”

Viktor blanches. “I’m sorry–”

“And you, Yuuri,” Mari growls. “You promised me that you would help me finish all the cake when it was over. You said you _love_  cake. Where were you?”

Yuuri gulps. “I was–”

“Nope!” Mari says. “We don’t want to hear it!”

Tatiana shakes her head. “Not at all!”

Yuuri and Viktor look at each other. Yuuri sees the same sense of foreboding on Viktor’s face that he is sure is on his as well. He’s glad that they have this in common. A deep and entirely founded fear of their sisters.

Tatiana takes Yuuri’s arm and Mari takes Viktor’s arm.

“Come on,” Mari grunts.

“Come on!” Tatiana echoes.

Yuuri and Viktor let themselves be dragged through the chairs and dining tables piled with discarded jacket and purses, all the way to the buffet table.

Yuuri gasps.

He had thought that the cake had been decimated, entirely eaten off by the guests at the wedding while they were in the bathroom. The table is covered in neatly cut slices of cake on paper plates, and Yuuri is itching to try one. 

“Look at this,” Tatiana says in disgust. “We have so much, and no one to eat it! Yuuri,” she takes a fork and a plate, and shoves it into Yuuri’s hands, “please, eat as much as you can!”

Yuuri looks over and sees that Mari’s doing the same with Viktor. “Just because you’re technically in the family doesn’t mean you can’t pull your weight around here.”

Wordlessly, Viktor nods. He looks slightly terrified.

Tatiana’s looking at him expectantly. Yuuri nods too. He’s mostly happy about getting to eat the cake, but he’s a little terrified as well.

Mari and Tatiana step back from the table and look at each other for a few moments.

They burst into laughter.

It’s maniacal, the kind of laughter that can only be created by two people who have been on their feet for the past fifteen hours and have spent the last few months of their lives sleeping six hours a night at most.

They laugh and laugh and laugh, and Yuuri spots Viktor out of the corner of his eye pouring two cups of water from a jug on the table.

“Let’s go,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear as he hands over one of the cups. “Let’s find a table away from these crazy people.”

Yuuri nods his agreement and leads him and Viktor to a table far, far away. He doesn’t like to think about it, but if he concentrates too hard he thinks he can still hear them laughing, even now.

They sit next to each other. As soon as they’re settled, Viktor downs his cup in one go.

“I’m still thirsty,” Viktor laments, turning the cup upside down.

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot!” Yuuri gasps. “Back then, in the toilets. You said you were thirsty!”

Viktor shrugs. “No matter. I kind of forgot about it when we left. When we started dancing, everything went out of the window.”

Yuuri laughs. “I guess it did. Just like how I forgot that you sent me nudes.”

Viktor does not find this as funny as Yuuri does. He pouts, picks up his fork and tries a small piece of cake. He hums in delight. “They made the right decision. Lemon is the best.”

Yuuri tries it too, and he’s pleasantly surprised. It’s good, but very rich. He can understand why people didn’t come back for seconds. Yuuri and Viktor eat their cake in a comfortable silence. Yuuri’s exhausted, and he’s sure Viktor is too. His legs feel heavy, and as he sits back in his seat he feels his head spin a little. That's the vodka, he realises. Yuuri can’t wait to get back to the hotel, get out of his suit and sleep forever.

Both of them watch the dance floor. The band finishes and starts another song. It’s slow and calm, and one of the last songs they’ll be playing tonight. Viktor shifts beside him.

He's finished his cake.

“Human relationships are complicated,” Viktor sighs out of the blue.

“Being single is hard too,” Yuuri remarks. “Especially when everyone around you is in love.”

There are a few children on the dance floor. Yuuri swears he sees one of the triplets running in between people’s legs, and he wonders if Yuuko and Takeshi know where she is.

“ _Especially,_ ” Viktor continues, “when your step-sister is getting married and won’t stop talking about it.”

“Don’t get me started,” Yuuri mutters. “It’s not just our sisters, it’s the whole family. My mother loves weddings. I swear she’s an addict. She thinks it’s the most magical thing in the world.”

He takes a swig of water, and Viktor twists in his seat to face Yuuri. Then he changes his mind and slumps over the table, turned on his side so Yuuri can see his face. Yuuri thinks it’s good that he’s getting comfortable. He has a lot more to say.

“Back home, when you walk into the family inn, do you know what the first thing you see is?”

Viktor shakes his head.

“It’s her and Dad’s wedding photos. And now that Mari and Tatiana have had theirs, they’re there too. She paid for a professional photo shoot.”

“Wow.”

“She’s even left space for me. She keeps hinting about marriage, and it’s awful.”

“What does she do?” Viktor asks with a yawn. “Is she as bad as mine? My mother keeps a photo of me in her purse to show me off to people. I’m pretty sure she and her friends have a whole network just to marry off their children. She invites young men to dinner with us sometimes. It’s really awkward.”

Yuuri shudders, imagining what it would be like if his parents did that. “Touché.”

He finishes the rest of his water and places the cup on the table. He crosses his arms.

“I brought someone home once. It was great at first. My parents loved him, but they ruined it all on the night before we were supposed to leave. I wasn’t there when it happened, but my Dad got drunk and started asking him about how many children we would have, and whether we would adopt or use a surrogate.”

Viktor makes a sympathetic noise.

“He challenged him to a drinking contest, and he ended up passing out and going to a hospital.”

Yuuri takes his tie from his pocket and starts fiddling with it, wrapping it around one hand and pulling it tight in an effort to dispell his nervous energy.

“I only found out about the children thing afterwards. I went to visit him and he told me everything. And then we broke up.”

Viktor gapes. “Over a drinking contest?”

“He said he didn’t want to have children.”

“Well forget him, then, for not wanting to have children with someone as wonderful as you,” Viktor says. “You shouldn’t worry about relationships at all. You’re still young. I’m almost thirty.”

Yuuri blushes at the compliment, then looks down and fiddles with his tie.

“I’m not that young. I’m 25. My parents got married when they were 21. To them, I’m ancient. They think that I’m going to become a spinster. That I’m going to be a bachelor forever.” Yuuri grins. “We’re both going to end up living in some shitty apartment with ten cats at this rate.”

Viktor makes a face. “I prefer dogs.”

“Me too. Okay, we’ll have ten dogs, or twenty if we can. We’ll live in a shitty apartment and we won’t be able to have jobs because we’re going to love our dogs full-time.”

“We?” Viktor asks. He’s got a little glint in his eye.  “When did it become 'we'?”

“Well, since we’re both so unmarriageable, I guess we’ve got no choice. We’ll just have to marry each other.”

Viktor snorts. “Aren’t you at the same wedding as I am? Did you see me tonight? I don’t think anyone would want to marry me after seeing me make such a mess of myself.”

“Well, I want you, and I know you want me too.” Yuuri holds up his phone and waggles it at Viktor. “I have texts to prove it,” he says with a grin.

Viktor rolls his eyes and Yuuri laughs.

“Well, you can’t blame me for messaging you,” Viktor grumbles and sits up. “Your pictures were really good.”

Yuuri is sceptical. “Really? I haven’t changed them since I downloaded it. My friend chose them for me.”

He’d gotten Phichit to choose a few, and then Yuuri had cropped his head out of them when he wasn’t looking. He’d always had the fear that someone he knew in real life would see him on the app, so he’d plan to only show his face to the people he trusted. 

“The leggings, they were, um,” Viktor coughs, “they were good. And the shorts.”

Yuuri doesn’t even really remember what the pictures look like, but he’s glad they’re not terrible.

Viktor and Yuuri watch from their table as the band finishes their last song. The guests cheer and whoop. Some people shout for an encore, but the band members wave their goodbye and turn away. As they switch off their equipment and zip guitars back into cases, bubbly pop music starts to play from the speakers. There's no DJ in sight, so it must be a playlist.

Some take the encore as a cue to start heading out, taking their coats and bags and making their way, somewhat exhaustedly out of the venue and back to their hotel rooms.

Viktor stands up from his seat and raises his arms above his head, stretching.

“You’re going?” Yuuri asks.

He doesn’t know why he feels so disappointed. He doesn’t want this night to end like this. It doesn’t feel right, somehow. He’ll leave this wedding, and Yuuri feels like he’ll never be this close to Viktor again.

Viktor smiles and offers a hand to Yuuri, who takes it and lets himself be pulled up. When he’s standing, Yuuri lets go somewhat reluctantly, briefly entertaining the idea of never letting go and trapping him here forever.

“That’s right," Viktor says. "I’m going to head off, and I think you should too. We’ve had a long day, and all of the champagne gave me a headache. You really don’t have one?”

Yuuri shakes his head. He feels his shoulders droop.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri hears Viktor say. “I had a really good time today. I mean, obviously some parts weren’t so good, but I’m really glad that I got to know you.”

Viktor pauses and takes a deep breath. Yuuri looks up. Viktor’s looking a little restless and he’s wringing his hands in front of him, looking down and with a soft quirk to his lips.

“What you said earlier,” he continues, “about getting married, and having ten dogs–”

“Twenty,” Yuuri corrects.

“Twenty dogs, then,” Viktor says, and smiles. “It doesn’t sound so bad to me. I was thinking maybe we should stay in touch. You know, just in case our parents can’t find someone for us to marry in the end.”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah,” he says, feeling a bit giddy. “Yeah. That’s a great idea.”

Viktor is blushing again, pink spots high on his cheeks. “And, I, um, wouldn’t mind seeing you again.”

“We’ll definitely be seeing each other again,” Yuuri replies, blushing too. “My mother has invited your entire family to dinner every week for the next year.”

 

* * *

 

When Viktor gets back to his hotel room, he kicks off his shoes and sprawls across his bed, exhausted. He doesn’t bother taking off his jacket.

Viktor’s phone beeps.

He grunts and rolls over so his head rests on one of the pillows, pulling it out of his pocket and unlocking it with a swipe.

Two new messages on Grindr.  

> **Yuuri:**  i don’t like nudes, but pictures of dogs are okay
> 
> **Yuuri:** would you like to go for drinks sometime?

Viktor smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](http://friendodo.tumblr.com/) if you would like to read a slightly worse version of this and get updates on what i'm working on next.
> 
> had such a great time writing this fic. thanks so much for reading it. pls tell me what you think!
> 
> so flattered that someone actually drew art of this?? like omg???? [click this link to see these adorable comic/drawings of various scenes from the story!!](http://rosereleasestheart.tumblr.com/post/173011237320/it-seems-to-yuuri-as-if-both-his-and-viktors)


End file.
